The present invention relates to continuous casting and more particularly to a casting machine which includes molds proper and torch cutters for cutting one or more continuous castings into sections and which further included facilities for transporting the individual casting length or lengths from their withdrawal path. Moreover, the equipment of the type to which the invention pertains includes cooling facilities as well as facilities for marking of the individual castings.
Continuous casting therefore includes basically the casting facilities proper as well as subsequent handling of the castings particularly with regard to cutting the basically endless casting into manageable sections; handling further includes active cooling so that the individual lengths can be handled more easily as soon as possible. It is further known to include basically into the overall equipment inspection facilities for detecting any defects whereby again it is advisable to eliminate potential rejects as soon as possible. The problem exists to manage casting sections in an economical manner from the instant of casting up to the time of transporting cast billets out of the casting facility.